


A Sanvers mother day story

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, we have two guest star in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: this is when Maggie and Alex become mom of twins that name Jamie lea danvers and Micheal Daniel Danvers hope that everyone will take time out toread it it is very good story
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	1. Alex tell Maggie about the baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on Alex and Maggie start a family of their owns with some helps from Maggie's Danver best friends from Seattle 
> 
> hope that everyone will like the story and who is Maggie's best friend is

It have been couples years after Maggie and Alex got Married and Alex got Pregancy with her's and Maggie baby also Alex was think about how will she tell Maggie about she being pregancy with their's kid inside

of her and Maggie walk into Alex's Lab to see Her's wife cause she got a text from Alex it say that she need to see her and tell her that they going to be moms . and Maggie say what up with you need to talk to me 

about Alex and Alex finally Anwers Maggie back and she say that we are going to be have a baby Maggie and Maggie pull Alex into a Passionate kiss on her's lips and said to Alex i love you Mrs Danvers for rest of

my life we are going to be greats moms to our's baby and You start be careful now when you go out on Mission now i don't want to happen to you or our's baby Alex and Maggie say we need to tell our's friends and

family about you be with our baby inside of you My Love Alex and Alex say Maggie i think that we should have Dinner Party so we can tell everybody that we are going to be have a baby and Maggie took Alex in her's

arm and give her a kiss on her's lips it made Alex cry so much and she say to Alex i will never take you or our's baby for granted and Maggie i would like for us to have Arizona Robbins Torres to be our's baby

doctor and Alex say yes Maggie we can get your's best friend Arizona Robbins Torres to be our's baby doctor and she say Love you Maggie for rest of your's life its been couples week later Alex told her's wife that she

was with Child Now they are going to see Alex's baby doctor -Dr Robbins-Torres - Maggie's best friend from Collage and Arizona Robbins Torres come in to the exams room to see her's patient and she saw who

it was her's best friend Maggie Danvers and her's wife Alex Danvers Maggie give Arizona a hug also Arizona say i'm very happy for you two and glad that you two ask me to be your's wife doctor during her's 

Pregenacy and Callie - My Wife would like for you and your wife Alex to come over for Dinner tonight if you two can and both of Maggie and Alex say yes we would love to and Arizona say check the baby's

heartbeat and do some blood work to check your's iron and do you and Maggie want to listen to your baby's heartbeat and both Alex and Maggie say yes we want to listen to it after Arizona took some blood from

Alex she place the gel on Alex's belly so her and Maggie can listen to theirs baby's heartbeat and Arizona say Alex and Maggie i hear two heartbeat you and Maggie are going to be have twins also Alex start to

cry while Arizona was tell them that are going to be have twins and Dr Robbins-Torres went out of the room so Alex and Maggie can have some Alone time with each other as well she was going to lab to check on

Alex's lab work.

to be cont in the next chapter see you all in the next chapter i will try to be post by the weekends


	2. Chapter two still at the doctor office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still go though Alex's Pregenacy during this story i think about doing secord part to this story after this one done with . also last chapter we find out 
> 
> that Alex and Maggie are going to be have twin and alex is so happy about start a family with the love of her life Maggie Saywers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that everybody will take time out of their day to check out my story stay safe out there also iam very sorry it have took me so long to update 
> 
> the story i have been busy with update other story that i have on watt pad .
> 
> let back to the story now

Dr Robbins-Torres walk back in the room to tell Alex and Maggie that she will call them with the result of Alex's lab works and Maggie and Alex both say that is Ok and we are going to be have a dinner party to tell

all of our family and friends about Alex is being with child And i would like for you and your family to be able to come to it in couples weeks if you can come to it and Arizona say we would love to come to it

and Maggie say can we do dinner on Thursday night cause Alex is very tried now snice she to do blood works today and Arizona say that is ok and both of Maggie and Alex say thank you for understand.

it have been couples week later it is time for Alex and Maggie to have theirs dinner party to tell everyone about Alex being with two baby in there the first ones to come into the house was Kara and Lena and they 

say hello then Alex's boss James come in to the house and Mrs Danvers- Kara and Alex's mom come into to the room and Alex say hello moma and finally Arizona and Callie Robbins-Torres and their little girl

Sofia come into the room and Arizona say hello Maggie and Maggie say hello Arizona and give her a hug and Arizona say Maggie and Alex would like you two to met my wife Callie Robbins-Torres and our little

girl Sofia .To be cont in next chapter Alex and Maggie tell everyone about theirs baby stay safe out there during this Problems that we have going right now . 

see you all in the next one.


End file.
